1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking and, more particularly, to a system and method for next generation BASE-T communication.
2. Introduction
Management of an IT infrastructure is a key factor in the operation of any enterprise. For example, data centers have elevated in importance as their resilient operation is crucial to the delivery of services by the enterprise. Various initiatives such as energy efficiency, security and virtualization have become the focus of many efforts to improve the ability of the IT infrastructure to meet their performance objectives.
The IT infrastructure will continue to evolve as next-generation technologies are adopted for use in the enterprise environment. For example, higher bandwidth data links will continue to be introduced into the IT infrastructure to cope with the increased data needs of applications being supported by the enterprise.